


Will You Let Me Stay By Your Side?

by KuronekoMiwa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, OOC (a little? I'm sorry), Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoMiwa/pseuds/KuronekoMiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace is adopted by Garp and has a new family again. He meets Luffy and doesn't expect anything good from him. How far their relationship is going to grow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, humans...  
> Some friends persuaded me to post this fic and I'm honestly a little hesitant about this, it's like one of the few (or more like, the only one) fics I tried to write and I had the guts to actually share with other people >.>  
> Ugh, anyway I hope you like this chapter :3 if you guys want more of this I will update weekly for sure (or at least try ;-;)
> 
> Sorry for the grammar errors, English is not my mother language and for the possible OOC's that this fic may have ^^" aand It may lack a little of description of the space around the characters, I'm really bad at it (specially in another language) -qq  
> The six first chapters they are kids, Luffy has 7 years and Ace and Sabo 10 years (like in the anime when they meet).

A hyperactive child was running around of a small house while screaming "Food!" The woman in charge of the child only could sigh awhile cooking but at the same time, a gentle smile was on her lips.

"Luffy." She called out the kid from the window of the kitchen. Luffy stopped on his tracks to look at the caring woman, Makino. “The food is almost done. Why you don’t help me put the table?” He smiles and nods. "Yeah! Finally the food! I’m so hungry." Makino giggles seeing the reaction of the not-so-innocent-as-you-think kid. Luffy bangs open the door of the house and sometimes Makino wonders how long the door is going to take it, because Luffy and his grandfather Garp were always like this.

Luffy tried to put the table the fast he could – having some help from the little bench to reach the highs shelves – and asked the confirmation of Makino, to make sure everything was in place. "Well, almost. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you!" She smiles an apologetic smile. Luffy, confused, tilts his head to the side. "This time is not just the two of us. Garp-san is coming with a visit!" The kid didn’t seem pleased with the news. "I don’t want to!" Makino understood that probably, Luffy only said that because of the punches he received from his grandfather. But still, today she hoped that Luffy would concentrate on the visit and not on Garp. Makino was sure that he could get along with the other new kid that she would take care, or at least that was what she pried for. Well, let’s say that she heard a little about him and he is a troublemaker like Luffy, if they just get along maybe she could handle both of them.

"Don’t say that Luffy. Garp-san is only just worried about you; he wants you to grow strong and happy! And of course, he wants you to have a bright future." Makino tastes a bit of the sauce and approves her own abilities. "Anyway, today we just want you and the person visiting to get along, ok?" Luffy still didn’t understand where this was leading. "What is so special about that person?" He asks somehow frustrated to know nothing of what was going on. "That person is going to start to live with us!" Makino says enthusiastic. "E-eh?! He is going to live with us?!" She giggles waiting for Luffy to calm down a little. "Yeah! Isn’t that good news having a new member? And he’s only three years older than you." Luffy stares to the floor, thinking. Would he really sort of have a brother? What kind of person is he? Questions about the new member of his family were spinning in his head.

Makino let Luffy stay in silence with his thoughts since was really rare for him to stay like that. Minutes later the door of the house was banged opened and a tall figure appeared in its place. "I'm home!" Makino smiles to the old man "Welcome back, Garp-san." Luffy seeing his grandfather felt only the urge to run away. "Ugh, grandpa!" Garp looks at his grandchild and notices he wasn’t happy to see him probably because of the punches… Yeah, most like it. "Luffy! Why don’t you receive me like how you should?!" Luffy shifts his gaze to the kid who was still near the door from the outside. Luffy couldn’t understand why he was staring at the kid, somehow he felt intrigued by the older. Luffy ran to the door only to talk to the kid for sadness of Garp. "I’m Luffy! Who are you?" The freckled kid didn’t look happy from the approach of the other. Garp rests one hand on the head of the kid. "His name is Ace. He is your brother from today on!" Ace snaps shaking off the hand of Garp. "What the hell?! You never told me I would have to live with them! You just said there was someone that you wanted me to meet!" Garp laughs it off. "Don’t joke with me! Like I want to be a brother of someone spoiled like him!" Luffy somehow feels rejection from his now older brother and even doesn’t know really why. "I’m not spoiled! I’m strong!" Luffy screams desperate to get some recognition from Ace, but he only looks to him from head to feet and shakes his head. Like he was saying _"You’re a lost case, spoiled brat."_

The meal was quiet and Luffy didn’t look excited with the food anymore. Makino started to feel a little worried. Ace didn’t seem to be regretted by anything of what he said, but he was irritated because of the all situation. Luffy went to his room and lied down in his bed while his straw hat covered his face. Ace started to explore his now new own room. He had to admit the place is nice and was the first time he had this material comfort. In his opinion what ruins this paradise, is Luffy. He could guess he is the type of brats who don’t let go of the persons they take a like, so no thank you. It would be a headache if he decides to invade his personal space. But Ace thinks that back than he was rude enough to make the kid back down. Only he didn’t know, that Luffy is persistent and was just thinking of how to approach Ace better to become friends with him! But what the two of them didn’t know, is that they relationship will develop to a bond that no one expected and can break, even themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi humans  
> So I'm really happy that some people already gave this work kudos XD and I wasn't expecting a comment, thanks people <3
> 
> Anyway from this chapter on things will get worse for Luffy... Please don't kill me XD  
> I hope you enjoy~

 

Luffy wakes up with Makino’s voice calling for breakfast only making his stomach growl. Kicking the sheets Luffy stands up taking off his clothes to change into the daily clothes and suddenly he remembers that maybe, Ace is still sleeping.

            Luffy tries to hide is big grin before leaving his own room to peak Ace’s room. It seems Ace is still asleep and Luffy had a brilliant idea – or so he thought. Slowly he started to sneak into the room, approaching Ace’s bed. Luffy jumps on Ace while screaming. "Wake up, Ace!" "Ugh!" Ace looks up to see Luffy sitting on the top of him smiling like an idiot. Ace just felt a vein popping out. He grabs Luffy by the wrist pushing him towards the bed, putting himself on the top of Luffy. Luffy was just confused with the action until he understood he had screwed up. He could feel the killing aura from his older brother. "I heard the calling. I don’t need you to be my alarm clock." Ace let go of Luffy, getting off of the bed. "Just get out of my room now!" He said pointing to the door. Luffy thought that apologizing would fix the things up but looking to the other, it didn’t seem that would work. He grabs his straw hat putting on his head – hiding his eyes – and got out of Ace’s room hearing the door closing violently behind him.

            Luffy looked to the door before go down the stairs and meeting Makino. "Good Morning." She said cheerful while smiling to Luffy. "Morning." Even thought Luffy was smiling, she knew something was wrong. "Did something happen?" Luffy was already at the table drooling watching his food. "Hum? No." He answered not even looking to Makino to not give himself away. Makino knew he was lying anyway. Why Garp had to travel again? Makino was getting worried about Luffy and Ace behaviour towards each other, partly because of Ace.

            Some minutes after, Makino had already eaten the breakfast but Luffy was still eating. Ace appeared and saw Luffy eating nonstop. Really, what was wrong with the kid’s stomach? "Good morning." She smiled to Ace. "M-Morning." Ace answered while a little blush appeared on his cheeks. He seated in front of Luffy, digging on his own food. Sometimes he eyed the younger one from the corner of the eye but for his misfortune Makino notice this little gesture. Maybe Ace had his reasons to don’t approach Luffy.

            Makino doing the households, Luffy playing around and sometimes helping in little things the older women and Ace was lying on the sofa watching TV. Ace was almost giving up on TV to just take a nap, when Luffy – from nowhere – sneaked up on him trying to gain space to join Ace. "What are you doing?" Ace was on the verge of exploding again. The kid knew how to get on his nerves – which wasn’t very difficult. "I’m joining you!" Ace raised an eyebrow. Honestly, he doubts the brat could stay quiet. Yeah, too hyperactive. "I can see that, but why?" Luffy looked seriously thinking. "Because it didn’t seem you would play around with me." Luffy conclude a bit sad. Well, he was right about that. "Why don’t you go play around alone like you always did before I enter in your life?" Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace’s waist and Ace almost lost his voice because of the shock. "What the hell are you doing?!" "I don’t want to be alone! Let’s be friends!" For the first time Ace was feeling cornered like this. "I don’t want to! Leave me alone!" Ace was screaming for the other just get away from him. However, Luffy didn’t seem he was going to give up. "No!" That’s it. Ace was at his limit. Shrinking his legs, Ace put his feet on Luffy’s stomach pushing him and effectively making him fall on the floor. Luffy hit his head on the wooden floor and started rolling over while holding the place where it hurts. "Ah! It hurts!" Ace stood up and Luffy tried to look at him. "Don’t you get it yet?! I hate kids like you!" The words that were slipping from Ace’s lips, in some way were hitting Luffy hard. And he could say it was beginning to hurt two thousands more than the pain from his head. Looking in the eyes of Ace, he just felt coldness and hatred.

Luffy tried to approach the older one many times now. It already passed one month and nothing had changed. He doesn’t give up on Ace but the hateful words that hurt Luffy hadn’t stop too. Luffy is starting to feel even more lonely and lost, not knowing what to do. He asks himself, does even one day that Ace is going to accept him? Well, maybe that day is closer now than he thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people \o/  
> This chapter is going to be with more fluff UuU I know that Zoro is not really in character as he was as a kid but here is just helping Luffy so I didn't mind too much about it, but I hope you enjoy it this chapter too~
> 
> Oh and tomorrow in my country is a holiday so I'm thinking of update again as a bonus <3

 

The school was starting again for Ace and Luffy although Luffy was going to a new school, Ace’s school. Ace waited for Luffy at the front door – Makino’s request – to show him the way to the school.

            He started seeing Luffy dashing from the stairs. "Don’t run Luffy! You might get yourself hurt!" Makino advised from the kitchen when heard Luffy’s footsteps. "Are you ready?" Luffy finished wearing the shoes and nodded to Ace. "Then let’s go." "Itekimasu!" Luffy spoke loud enough for Makino to hear. "Iterashai!" She answered. Ace and Luffy walked in silence although Luffy tried to start a conversation, Ace cut it off not giving a chance. They arrived at school and Ace had already got away from Luffy. He didn’t want people to know he and Luffy knew each other. However, Sabo – Ace’s only friend – wasn’t so dumb or blind to not see Ace with a new fellow. "Yo, Sabo." Ace smiled when he finally had met his friend again. "Yo! I see that during the holidays you made another friend. Don’t forget to introduce him to me." Ace looked to Sabo like he had a second head. "What?" "You might have seen that brat but he is not my friend." Sabo was confused now. "Then, who is he?" "Just an irritating monkey, so let it go." Ace answered passing for Sabo to go to the classroom. Sabo was right behind of Ace more curious about the new kid which Ace refused to talk about.

            As Luffy thought, school was still boring and he hasn’t got any new friends or saw Ace since he got here. He wondered if Ace would be angry again if Luffy went searching for him. Beside him, a green hair boy was sleeping. Luffy looked to the boy with interest and shook him awake. The boy looked to Luffy a bit drowsy. "Who are you?" "Yo! I’m Luffy!" Zoro now more awake introduced himself. "Zoro." Luffy smiled and looked to the window. "Do you always sleep here?" “Not always, I change the places sometimes." Zoro watched Luffy like he was searching something or someone through the window. "What’s wrong?" Luffy didn’t take his eyes off of the window. !I thought I could find Ace like this." Zoro raised an eyebrow at hearing the senior’s name. He heard something about him but was just rumours. "Why don’t you go outside to look for him?" Luffy stopped for an instant to look at his own feet. "He would get mad at me." Ok, now Zoro was curious. "If you don’t risk, you’re not going to find him." Luffy thought for some seconds before smile again. "Maybe you’re right! Thank you Zoro!" Luffy dashed from the classroom to find Ace.

            Ace and Sabo were in a corner trying to fix their weapons after beating up some guys. Sabo saw the kid with the straw hat dashing from the building. It was the same kid of that morning, and Sabo was almost sure that he was searching the freckled kid. "Ace!" Ace jumped lightly at the sudden call and Sabo just laughed awkwardly, not knowing what to feel. Amused? Pity? And pity of whom? "So… Who is he?" Ace was silent for a couple of seconds. "Luffy." "And?" Sabo wanted a more concrete answer. "And what?" "What’s your deal with him?" Ace sighed. "My new young brother…" Sabo was not waiting for that weak answer. It wasn’t the first time that Ace had brothers. But Ace wasn’t the kind to get along with the others so easy. "Ace, you should be nice to him." "Why should I do that?" Ace couldn’t take Luffy’s behaviour, he was feeling cornered. "Because this can be the last family of this area to accept you." Sabo’s words made him calm down a little. Ace looked to Luffy from the distance. He was still calling for him.

            Luffy was starting to feel his throat sore and dry. He took a pause but continue looking for Ace. Suddenly he felt being pulled from behind and fell on his back. Luffy quickly looked up to find Ace’s eyes. "A-Ace?" "You’re too noisy." Ace tried to make Luffy understand his excuse but the younger one didn’t really cared. Luffy sit while smiling, satisfied with the results of his effort. "Why are you so happy?" "Because I have finally found you!" Ace stopped for a moment, to this time try to send him away for good. "You said you didn’t want to be alone. But you’re not alone, you have your family."  "I like Makino and grandpa but they aren’t always there and I feel alone. I can’t help it! You’re the only one I can count on!" Ace was somewhat speechless now. Some stupid idea clicked in his head that maybe Luffy was being truthful, and maybe they could be real brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people :3  
> As I promisse, here's another chapter \o/ and I know, it's too short~ =~= but when their's childhood is over I'm going to make the chapters longer ^^

 

The next day Garp was back. Makino welcomed him after trying to wake up Luffy and Ace. Garp was waiting for his grandsons and Makino putting the food on the table, until they were surprised by the sight of a drowsing Luffy grabbing slightly the t-shirt of a yawning Ace. Although both of them were happy to see them getting along with each other, they still were curious about what had happened.

            After eating the breakfast Ace and Luffy were already ready to go to school awhile Garp whined for not be able to spend more time with them. Ace and Luffy walked beside each other until they saw the gate, Ace speed up leaving a dumbfounded Luffy behind. The younger one couldn’t understand what just happened he thought they were in good terms. He didn’t show any signs of rejection this morning, so it must be for another reason, right? Luffy couldn’t pay attention to the classes as he kept thinking about food and founded ways to enjoy himself until get himself out of classroom for being too much noisy.

It’s time for a break and Ace appears – for Luffy’s surprise – to drag him to a hidden corner where someone seems to be waiting. "Who is it?" Another kid with the age of Ace was watching the brothers with a smile. "Yo. I’m Sabo, Ace’s friend. So you are Luffy, Ace’s brother." Luffy nodded. "Yeah. Ace, you talked about me?" Luffy was happy to know that he had the attention of the other, to the point he would introduce his friend to him. "Yeah, about how noisy you are." Luffy didn’t seem to care about details. "Well, that was before, wasn’t it?" Sabo couldn’t resist the urge to tease the other. It was kind of obvious the change of behaviour of Ace towards Luffy although he still said harsh words. Ace, Sabo and Luffy started to pass a major amount of time together and sometimes the other kids would see that. Ace and Sabo? Alright. But, who the hell was the other kid? Was the question in the head of the others, though not as much as in the bullies’ heads.

The time passed and they started to form a bond stronger than they thought they would. Certainly they did brought lot of troubles and Garp was called to their school, and it was for sure impossible to escape of the fist of love of the old man. Even so Garp didn’t push them too much, maybe he knows how it is or maybe he is just a softie. Sabo was beginning to be part of the crazy family too as he would crash in their place whenever he wanted. But the things wouldn’t always stay harmless and happy like this, not when the pray was on the hunter's eyes. To reach the most difficult to reach because of his violence, surprisingly he showed more than anger and arrogance with the other around.

Luffy was left alone as Sabo and Ace told him to wait and almost they had to stick him to the ground to obey. A group of kids approached Luffy, they seem a bit older than Ace and Sabo but Luffy wasn’t afraid or something. "You are new aren’t you? I mean, around these two." Luffy only nod. "I see. So you don’t know, do you?" Luffy wasn’t curious but answered anyway. "What?" The others smiled. "I have pity of you. I bet you’re the new brother of Ace, am I not right?" "Yes, you are." He gives a sign to the others. "Oh, it must be hard. Ace is kind the violent type of brother, I bet he doesn’t even see you in that way. But you don’t have to cry about it, is not worth it. If I was you, I would stop being with him. He might hurt you."

Luffy was pissed off and ready to punch the older one in the face. Unfortunately, he realized that the others were now grabbing him with such force that he couldn’t do anything. "You know, it’s kind of boring seeing a trash like him so damn happy about his new life." The kids cracked their knuckles and one of them was with a rope in hands. "We want him to live like he was living before." Luffy could only think of how to escape to punch this guy but he was in dangerous and he didn’t seem to realise. Or maybe he just couldn’t accept what the bully was saying about Ace. About them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people ^^  
> So this chapter may be bad for the weak hearts but everything it's going to be alright xD
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

 

Ace and Sabo after come back to the place where was supposed to be Luffy they search for him in every corner but he was nowhere. They tried to check their houses to no avail. It started raining and Sabo suggested they should wait to stop but Ace was restless. He couldn’t stop thinking the worst. Yeah, he knows the existence of his haters that would do anything to bring him down, even if it wasn’t a direct damage. He hopped that he was wrong. That Luffy was ok.

            Near the river anyone who passed could see a group of kids in circle. "My hands hurt, took too long to put him unconscious." "Didn’t we go too far?" The leader of the bullies looked to who he consider being the coward of the group. "What did you say?" The others looked to the boy with judging eyes, waiting for an answer. "I-I mean, we gone too far at the beating, n-no? He already couldn’t move a muscle or scream. W-What we do if he DIES?" Panic was written all over the coward boy’s face. "If he dies, he dies. What is the problem?" "B-But he is not Ace!" Two of them exchange looks. "Yeah, you’re right. How to say? He is paying for his sin of getting involving with that bastard. We couldn’t do anything about Sabo, but this is our opportunity! This guy is weak." The leader explains awhile stepped on Luffy’s head. "Ugh..." The bullies gasped at realizing Luffy was still awake. "…T-Take it… Take it back…" The bully stepped with more strength and the others did the same repeatedly on other parts of Luffy’s body. Although Luffy was tied up, bleeding and gasping for air, he didn’t want to give up now. "Take it back!" "WHAT THE HELL KID?! WHAT YOU WANT BACK?!" "T-Take back what you said about Ace!" "Bastard!" The leader of the bullies kicked with all his strength Luffy’s stomach making Luffy spit blood. Luffy was at his limit, that was so obvious.

            The bullies picked Luffy up by the rope. He wasn’t that heavy but they needed more people to gain balance. Luffy could feel his head spinning as he was thrown to the river. The water pulled him with no mercy. The heavy rain falling made the speed of the current different from what he remembered. If before was hard to breath, now Luffy didn’t know if he was breathing at all. The water insisted to enter his mouth and nose. Luffy couldn’t think straight anymore, only could feel the water was if told him to just shut his eyes and sleep. Sleep _forever_. He started to see darkness but the Ace and Sabo images cross his mind. He tried to hold on but he was too tired already to fight back or even breathe. _"Ace… Sabo…"_ Luffy finally lost to the water.

            Ace and Sabo were out to search for Luffy again – Ace’s impulsive decision – they were going to give up for today until they saw a group of kids. And they know them… Ace ran to the group and grabbed the leader by the collar. "Where is he?" The bully made a face like he didn’t know anything. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Ace’s eyes were full of rage and hatred. "I will only ask one more time. Where is Luffy?" The bully smirked, he had won the game. "Oh that kid with a straw hat? Yeah I saw him seconds ago, floating in the river." Ace’s heart sank at what he heard. He shouldn’t believe what this guy was saying. He knew that, but somehow he knew the bully wasn’t lying. "You…" Ace lifted a fist. "Are you sure you want to waste time punching me?" He stopped on his track. This sick bastard was right, he shouldn’t lost time even if he hated to see that smile of victory in the other’s face. Damn it!

            Ace and Sabo dashed next to the river until they saw Luffy’s little back. Ace went ahead sliding down the ramp of grass, quickly reaching to Luffy. Sabo didn’t take long to help Ace getting Luffy out of water. They were shocked to see the wounds over Luffy’s little body after had untied the rope. The bullies went too far this time. They were going to pay. The hatred didn’t leave Ace’s mind until Sabo catches his attention. "Ace, we have to take him to the hospital. He is not breathing!" "But that will take too long! Can’t we do anything?!" "We can’t. Do you know how to do it?" Ace was feeling so useless right now. "I don’t!" "Then we don’t have choice. There is a hospital nearby. We have to run if we want him to stay alive."

            Ace and Sabo didn’t thought more about it and picked Luffy up before running to the hospital hopping that they could make it in time. They could feel the cold little body in their hands. The usually big smile wasn’t there anymore. The hyperactive kid was now so quiet. They could only pray to arrive in time to save their brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> Sooo I can say that almost forgot to update.... Yeah, I was trying so hard not to cry while seeing Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso... I'm glad I gathered the courage to start watch it ;--;
> 
> Anyway, this is the last chapter where they are kids, so I hope you enjoy ^^

 

            Ace and Sabo arrived at the hospital and after hand over Luffy to the nurses and doctors, they waited patiently for news. They had to call Garp and Makino as they are the guardians. When they saw the faces of the two adults somehow they felt guilty. _"Maybe this is the end."_ Ace thought. He had hope that this family would be different after getting close to Luffy but now all was lost and was his fault. He couldn’t protect him in anyway.

            Garp approached Ace and could see his head low and his hands shaking. He knew what happened from Sabo’s explanation and he had already heard about the bullies that surrounded Ace. If Luffy was in this situation, was his fault not Ace’s. He knew that but did Ace know? Probably not, that’s why Garp sat beside Ace and rest one hand in Ace’s head. "It’s going to be alright. He’s going to get out of that door wrapped in bandages with a big smile, asking for food." Ace looked to Garp with wide eyes. Garp only laugh out loud. "How do you have so sure?" Ace couldn’t understand where this confidence came from or maybe was just an I-have-to-be-strong act. "What are you saying? He’s my grandson and he’s your little brother right? Of course I’m sure he’s going to be alright!" Garp laugh again awhile Ace stared at him in disbelieve. Although at hearing those words made a little hope appear and Ace’s chest felt less heavy. Yeah, it’s going to be alright. Luffy would still smile at him, follow him and be by his side.

            After a half a hour or so – even thought it seem almost an eternity for them – inhaling the antiseptic and watching the white floor and walls, a nurse showed up with Luffy beside her wrapped in bandages. The entire family felt relief, mainly Ace for feeling so guilty about what had happened. Garp and Makino thanked the nurse and the doctor who showed up right away. Sabo lightly pushed Ace’s back for him to talk with Luffy. Ace received the message but didn’t know what to say. Luffy stepped away from the nurse’s side and dashed to Ace and Sabo’s side with a big smile. "Luffy." Ace started getting the attention from the younger. "Sorry for not being still like you told me to." Luffy said awhile bowing and adverting the eyes from Ace and Sabo. "Huh? What are you saying? It’s not your fault, you were kidnapped by them." Sabo said not understanding why Luffy was apologizing. "Yeah but you were looking for me, right?" "Yeah, we ran around the neighbourhood like crazy looking for you." Ace said firmly and Sabo looked at him confused. Was he blaming Luffy? No, that wouldn’t make sense. Luffy gulped nervously preparing himself for any harsh words from Ace. "When we finally found you, you’re ready to go to the other world." Ace gritted his teeth and punched Luffy in the head. "It hurts!" "Ace, what are you doing?" Sabo gaped at Ace’s actions. "What if you really had died? What if we didn’t make it in time?"

            Luffy at hearing Ace’s words he understood now that Ace wasn’t angry at him. "But you arrived on time." Ace knows that Luffy is a simple mind person but did he really trust him THAT much? "Luffy, it’s better if you stay away from me. I will ask for the old man put me in the system of adoption again if you can’t do it." Luffy was shocked. Did he say or did anything wrong? "I’m sorry if you had to pass through this." No, it was because he couldn’t protect himself. Ace feels insecure and it’s because of him. "No! I want to be more by your side!" Luffy threw himself to Ace’s waist wrapping his little arms to not let go of his beloved brother. "I promise I will become stronger! So don’t go anywhere!" Ace was paralyzed and he couldn’t help the feeling that he was bottling up in his chest. The happiness of being wanted and loved by someone was overwhelming. Ace hugged Luffy back surprising the family – and Ace himself – for doing something so out of his pattern.

            Sabo watched the whole scene with a smile, knowing right there and now that Luffy was the key to enter Ace’s heart. Even thought he was a simple mind guy, he could break the walls of Ace like was nothing. "Well, but I’m happy that everything ended alright." The brothers looked to Sabo. "Luffy, better accomplish that promise. I don’t think I can take a panic Ace one more time." "What?" Ace immediately blushed slightly. "Ace you were that worried about me?" "N-Not really…" Ace looked away not being able to confront Luffy. "Sorry Ace, it won’t happen again!" Luffy hugged Ace more tightly making the older only blushing more. Sabo snickered awhile received a death glare from Ace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> I'm late but I hope you enjoy anyway :3

 

Nine years passed by and the three kids now are teenagers. Still inseparable and still troublemakers, their bond only grew stronger. However Sabo is at the limit.

            The blonde teen watches Ace and Luffy playing against each other, neither one giving up but it is obvious that Ace is going to win. "You lost."Ace says victorious and Luffy makes faces to the screen, frustrated. Sabo takes a chip from the packet and hears Ace laugh and sees Luffy’s expression while asking to play one more time, so typical of them but somehow so frustrating. They don’t seem to notice the stare from the other at all. They are in their little world. Sabo right now is so tempt in recording the lovey-dovey actions of the two brothers and show them later, but refrains from doing.

            It’s Sabo’s turn to play against Ace and Luffy finishes the food they bought so he had to buy more for them. Yeah, it’s the perfect chance to ask the freckled teen. "So, how are you two going?" Ace looks to his best friend and quirks an eyebrow. "What you mean by that? Don’t we see each other every day, school days and holidays?" He can’t really go to the point, from what he saw he is sure Ace doesn’t have a clue. "Yeah, but I mean how are two going as a family? I can’t ask Makino because now she is very absent." "I-I guess we are going well. We only fight over stupid things that are normal for brothers. He has his own friends and I have mine’s. It’s all cool." Ace’s eyes are back to the screen the moment Sabo looks at him. "…You know? You don’t seem THAT happy. Don’t tell me… Do you want something more from Luffy?" Ace was going to question that weird insinuation that the other was making until Luffy bangs the door open with sacks with food on his hands, ready for the continuation of their afternoon together.

            They say goodbye to Sabo when the sky is already dark and eat the dinner although is only fast food and leavings from the lunch. Luffy is eating everything like usual but Ace somehow is immerse in thought with Sabo’s words. He always gives him advice on problems and such and is like he knows what to say, so it’s the first time he asked him something so weird when the answer is obvious. Actually, that last question was bugging him the most. He glances at Luffy and thankfully the other doesn’t seem to notice it. _"What could I possibly want from Luffy?"_ Ace can’t wrap his brain around that point. Luffy is an idiot almost of the time but he can have a really fun time being with him. They are both impulsive so they fight over useless things but make up really quickly too. They are friends and brothers. He doesn’t really understand, is he thinking too much? Maybe what Sabo asked wasn’t anything that serious. Maybe he is getting bored of the same routine with Luffy and his friend realized that? Ace decides to give up on those thoughts for now.

 

            New day and is Monday, in other words it’s time for school. Ace can wake in time and eat normally but Luffy is always late and eats on his way to school, so Ace settled that at least today he is going to help the younger getting in time. And for that, the first mission is to wake him up. Ace opens the door and watches his brother sleeping soundly. "Hey, Luffy wake up." The older brother tries to shake Luffy but he only rolls to the side. "…Meat…" _"If_ _you want to eat that much, why you just don’t wake up?"_ He sighs and thinks about of another way. He starts to poke Luffy’s cheek and it seems to have some effect. Or so he thought. "Ok I give up on the normal ways." He grabs the sheets and pulls them out of the bed making Luffy fall to the ground. "Ouch!" The younger teen opens his eyes and stares to his brother with a drowsy look. "What was that for?" "You didn’t wake up with normal ways, so I conclude it must be better the harsh way. Did you prefer a bucket of cold water?" A chill went up Luffy’s bones only with the thought. "No thank you."

            After reaching school they separate heading to their own classes. Luffy enters the classroom and is his friend Robin that warns the others. "It seems Luffy is early today." "What are you saying Robin?" Usopp asks with a don’t-joke-around face. "It’s impossible." Nami agrees with the other. "Yo!" Luffy says surprising everyone but making Nami and Usopp jump. "It’s really rare seeing you in time." Sanji says what’s in mind of everyone of the group. "It is?" Ok, almost everyone. "How can you think it’s normal?" Sanji seems annoyed by Zoro’s intervention because of course the moss head had to disagree. "Because most probably was his brother who woke him up." "You have a brother?" Franky asks while fixing a new invention of his. "Yeah, I have." "Why we didn’t know of his existence?" Nami is curious but she was pretty sure that the reason wasn’t a big deal. "You never asked." And she was right. "It would be good to meet him." A blue haired girl makes her presence be noticed, joining the group. "Good morning, Vivi!" Nami quickly greets the other with a smile. "Good morning." Vivi smiles back at her best friend. Sanji starts to hit on her, like he did with every girl. "Tch. Take that lovey-dovey shit to other place, Love Cook." Immediately he receives a glare from the other. "Huh? Did you say something shitty Marimo?" "Shut up, spiral eyebrow!" And another fight begins between the two of them based on insults. The others just sigh or face palm or decide to ignore them.

            To Ace’s case it wasn’t surprising to see him on time, but it is earlier than the usual. "It’s rare to see you this earlier." Says a blond guy with a hairstyle like a pineapple named Marco. "I had to or my young brother would be late again." Marco laughs and Izou smirks, they only can imagine how the hell he woke up his brother. They have heard enough about Luffy from Ace. In their opinion, Ace could be the quite brocon, the pride or the silly smile he had when talked about Luffy was priceless. "So you wanted to change the same scenario of always today?" Sabo overheard the conversation and he is thinking the same as the other two, but right now he didn’t want to put Ace in a bad mood. "Kind of, but I doubt he is going to change that habit." They couldn’t stop to give Ace a weird look. Why would Ace be concerned about something like that? "Don’t tell me you want to come to school with Mugi-chan?" This time it is the turn of Bon to talk. He didn’t talk that much to Ace but he is one of Luffy’s friends and he would say sometimes weird things like this, in Ace’s point of view of course. Ace blushes lightly but he is still confuse of what the other is implying. "What? Why should I want that?" Kidd was hearing all of that bullshit and he just started to laugh while hitting with his hand on the table. Come on! He couldn’t take seeing THAT infamous troublemaker Portgas D. Ace being so confused and shy about this conversation. He just needs to - at least - deny what they are saying, but he doesn’t even get what the others are insinuating.

            On the break time Ace and Sabo decided to go together buy something to drink. Sabo purposely choose the machine in the corner where almost no one would pass by. "So, do you want to spit it out? Or are you just going to bottle up?" Sabo began first, he is pretty sure that this way is easier for his best friend. "Oh, that." "Yeah, I notice." Ace sighs and massages his temples, trying to choose the right words. "Recently it seems that everyone is implying something about me and Luffy but I don’t really get it, and you are in that too. What you said back then is still bothering me." Sabo hummed at hearing Ace let his thoughts out. "Well, I personally think you **know** what we are trying to say but you are afraid to accept it or even think about it. The fact that you just can’t let it go and see it only as a joke can be a really valid proof." Ace is now at a loss of words with a juice can in his hand. Sabo just shrugs and starts to drink his juice only to just spit it out like a fountain when Ace asks what he had waited years to hear. "Are you saying that I have some special feeling for Luffy other than as a brother?" Although Ace caught him off of guard, Sabo almost felt like throwing a party right here and now. "Well, are you THAT slow to just notice it now?" Ace snorts. Ok he admits that this time he has been dense to his own feelings but what exactly are those feelings? "So? Do you finally realize that you like Luffy?" Ace is silent. "What type of like are you talking about? I like Luffy like I like you guys. He is my brother after all." Sabo just gives a long stare, wondering if he should say something more than this. Could not be the best idea but he was done with this joke of family. "Ace, I’m saying that you like Luffy in a romantic way." Sabo holds up his thumb with a serious face. "You want him to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For who doesn't know:  
> In Japan, when you hold up a pinky, you are referring to a girlfriend, mistress or female love interest. When you hold up a thumb, you are referring to a boyfriend, lover or male love interest.


End file.
